Eat,Sleep, Kill, Rinse, Repeat
by kristenliz
Summary: Sometimes ... being bad never felt so good. The life and times of a band of Raiders in the Capital wasteland. My first fanfic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1:some introduction

**A/N:** My first fanfic, please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. This chapter is the prologue (thanks to youaresotroublesome for pointing out that I said epilogue instead of prologue, lol.) to the main story, it gives you some background on the main characters and sets the moood. Hope everyone likes it!

"I dun wanna set the wurllddd on fireeeee … I jus wanna start a flame in your hearrrtt … hic." The raider slumped over, his drunken singing finally ceasing as he passed out, an empty whiskey bottle clutched in his hand. Raven shook her head sadly, bent down, and frisked his pockets, swiping two pack of Mentats and a bit of mole rat meat from the poor fool. Smiling at the find, Jimmy was addicted to 'tats, Raven glanced inconspicuously around camp, checking to see if anyone had noticed her kleptomania manifest itself again. The Mentats would squeeze a few Caps from Jimmy, Raven knew he was in withdrawal, just today she noticed his shaking hands, fervent eyes and sweaty face. But Jimmy and The Drunk (Raven didn't know his real name, no one did) weren't the only ones in the group.

Plopping down near the fire at the center of camp, Raven swept her eyes across the fucked up people that were as close to family as she'd ever get. Some of the things they'd done … she shuddered. But they were a large gang, no one could retaliate against them without bringing in some serious fire and man power. In fact, Raven thought smugly, they were probably one of the most feared gangs in the entire capital wasteland. The thought brought a smile to her face, a shitty smile, full of yellow teeth and wind burnt lips, but a smile nonetheless.

Settling down on her yao guri sleeping pelt, Raven went over each member of her 'family'. There had been some new recruits added last week, she had no idea what they called themselves. All the new people wanted to do was kill,murder,kill. They hardly had time to introduce themselves, since most were too hyped up on Jet to form a complete sentence. Hmm … she considered herself second in command, receiving direct orders from The Boss, whose real name was Spike. He was conceived in a one night stand between two raiders, hence why he was named after a pointy metal object (raiders aren't too creative). Spike lorded over this little band, and was a bit of a sadist. He prided himself on being full Raider, not some little "spit nosed brat plucked from Megaton". Spike had appointed Raven his second about a month ago, after he caught his previous second curled up in a corner with Spike's woman. Needless to say, that hadn't lasted long and the poor horny soul found himself missing a head and … other body parts.

Raven shifted position on the pelt, so that her back was to the fire and her eyes could scan the darkness outside of camp. Dreds, a tall man with dreadlocks and a fierce temper, patrolled the boundaries of the camp, nodding at Raven as he passed by. Dreds was a "spit nosed brat", captured by slavers from Big Town. But the slavers hadn't been expecting the scrawny 17 year old to bite their ears, kick their groins and run like hell. The kid had stumbled upon Spike's gang, and quickly proved himself more than capable of Raider life as he spit the slaver's ear at Spike's feet.

Raven considered Spike and Dreds her 'brothers' in this raider family, while the others were like those wacky cousins that you put up with because they occasionally cracked a hilarious joke, or in her case, saved her life. Of course, most of the raiders didn't know or care what a cousin was, they were too busy fidning new ways to impale things. Raven prided herself on prewar knowledge, since she had been a scribe in the citadel before … well, that was a long story for another time.

She patted her Ripper softly and curled up in a ball, letting sleep take her quickly. Only one or two hours later her peaceful slumber was interrupted by frightened, high pitched cries of

"Shit, Attack!!"


	2. Chapter 2: when the shiz hits the fan

**A/N: **looks like it cut off the last two words of my previous chapter T.T

they are now the first two words of this chapter.

I'm trying to make this story as accurate as possible, but I'm probably gonna make a mistake somewhere along the line. Feel free to correct me in the reviews.

"Shit, attack!!!"

Raven was awake instantly, scrabbling for her Ripper and 10mm pistol. Her instincts had been honed over months of living in the Wasteland and they didn't fail her now. Deft fingers loaded the pistol, it's barrel glimmering in the faint firelight. Raven took good care of the things she cared about, and you could bet your ass she cared about her guns.

Crouching in the shadows cast by the dying bonfire, she observed the scene. The new moon cast no light upon the rocky ground, so whatever the hell was out there had the advantage already. The raiders had camped against the one remaining wall of a once moderately tall three story building. They could have made camp in the ruins on the other side of the wall, which would have provided a bit more cover, but their leader, Spike, was vehemently opposed to the indoors, or anything that put even a scrap of roof over his head.

Raven saw Spike now, striding through the camp, clutching a burning torch in one hand and a submachine gun in the other. He was clad in boiled leather armor, with one shoulder covered in a leather pad with a horde of long, serrated spikes on it. You couldn't say Spike didn't take his name to heart. Even his hair, a short mowhawk dyed red, looked like a friggin' spike.

The rest of the camp shook themselves awake and assumed defensive positions, mainly crouching next to the wall and pointing their guns towards where the sentry's voice had come from.

Crap, the sentry had been Dreds.

Raven felt a stab of fear in her belly, and her hands shook just slightly, the 10mm pistol still stalwartly pointed towards the night. She was a Raider after all, fear was supposed to strike wastelanders and megaton brats when they saw her coming, not the other way around.

Spike, who was also close to Dreds and probably also felt fury at the sentry's disappearance, snarled in fury as he reached the edge of light provided by the bonfire and his torch.

"Show yourselv', mongrels, beast or man, we'll rip ya to shreds."

His statement was greeted with a low laugh from the darkness.

"_Hehehe, your courage is unbeatable, raider, but your intelligence leaves something to be desired."_

From the shadows a figure emerged, clad in the unmistakable black of the Talon Company. Beside him was Dreds, blood running from a gash across his left pec. The Merc clutched Dreds by his dreadlocks, and yanked him into a standing position, as Dreds grunted in pain. Dreds' eyes showed no fear, only defiance as the Merc then held a Ripper up to his jugular, harshly pushing the metal into his adam's apple.

The camp wasted no time. Almost instantly every gun was trained on the Merc, and many audible clicks and hums were heard as the raiders 'locked and loaded'. Raven noticed Jimmy, a stick thin twenty something with a head of dirt brown hair and a skimpy goatee, who also happened to be an addict, go prone and slowly start sliding forward on his belly, presumably to get a sneak attack on the Merc.

Spike held up a hand and Jimmy stopped, apparently Spike didn't want the camp going to chaos just yet. "You're the dumb ass here, Merc, coming here alone wit' my man in your slimy grasp. What you want? If it's a death wish, then don't worry, ya won't be waiting very long."

The mercenary laughed again, a malicious sound that made a growl rise in Raven's throat.

"_Once again you make me feel deliciously good about wiping your primitive kind off the face of this planet. While you have been spewing profanity my men have … well, let's show them,boys."_

A circle of torches went up around the camp, and fifteen, maybe twenty, Talon Company ass wipes were revealed, each gripping a torch and a Chinese assault rifle.

"_So you see raider, it would really be in your best interest to ..."_

Spike, without waiting for the Merc to finish, brought his 10mm Sub-machine gun up and blew his head off. Dreds pulled away from the now headless Merc and yanked his Ripper out of his still-warm hands, then brought the blade up to his mouth and licked his blood off the metal. "We be doing some killing tonight!" he screamed, then extinguished the torch the Merc had been holding that now lay on the ground, plunging the immediate area around him into darkness.

Raven, quick to pick up on Dreds' idea, kicked dirt over the bonfire in the middle of camp so that the Raiders were no longer exposed. The torches the Mercenaries were holding would now make them easy targets.

The Mercenaries, in shock about the sudden demise of their leader, hesitated. It was all the Raiders needed. Whooping with delight at the promise of blood and gore, they opened fired on the Mercenaries.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the meat of the fight :D**

**Pl0x read and review.**


End file.
